


Tiny Undies And Big Boyfriends

by dontknowcats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atheva has a secret kink that she hasn't shared with many people, and she hopes that Cullen will go along with it. New artwork by oblivionscribe on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Undies And Big Boyfriends

Her fingers worked diligently to fix all of the buttons on the sleeves of his shirt, her teeth taking in her lower lip as if it would help her finish it faster.

“How the fuck do you do this,” she muttered, hoping he would take a while in getting his pills taken for the night before coming to bed. “Cullen, I can only keep the entire bed warm for so long!”

“The entire bed? Did you gain a few inches since five minutes ago?” He teased as he walked into the bedroom, scratching under his chin. “I probably need to shave tomorrow morning—“ He stopped when he caught sight of her, his eyes wide.

His dress shirt practically swallowed her whole, the sleeves pushed all the way up to her elbows but still threatening to spill down her arms and past her hands. The collar was wide enough to show an inch of her shoulders and the tails fell down past her thighs, hiding her underwear from sight.

“It’s not as sexy as it looks on TV, and this thing is impossible to fix right…” She mumbled, beginning to unbutton it when he didn’t respond. She heard footsteps as she once again struggled with the sleeve buttons, and felt him jump onto the bed beside her. He fell hard enough to bring her off the mattress just a bit.

“You’re right,” he said softly as he took hold of her wrist in his rough, calloused hand. The first time they had touched her body, she remembered being surprisingly nervous and laughing at even the smallest weird thing. “It’s not as sexy as it looks. It’s even sexier.” His lips pressed against her bare arm, and he was finally close enough to notice that the fabric was more see-through than he originally thought. He could see the basic outline of her body and the color of her skin, but nothing more.

“You think so?” Her voice was softer than usual, in both volume and tone. Something she reserved only for him.

“Of course,” he murmured, turning to look up into her eyes with a smile. He released her wrist and moved his hand up to her cheek so he could pull her down into a kiss. He could feel her smile as he sat up and his other arm wrapped around her, his free hand pressing into her back. The fabric of his shirt pressed against bare skin, her soft curves pressing back against his muscular torso.

His hand slid down her back and over the curve of her rear, pulling the shirt up so he could feel the soft silk of her underwear. He released her from the kiss and took a deep breath as images of her squirming in his hold wearing his shirt filled his mind. He could feel his cheeks burn at the thoughts, but he wasn’t one to deny himself the pleasure of seeing her like that.

“You look so sexy in that shirt,” he murmured as he tugged her up onto his lap. She could feel his erection against her and smiled. “And beautiful, like always.”

“A tiny elf in a human’s shirt… Good thing you aren’t a Qunari; pretty sure I would drown in it,” she replied while leaning her head back to look up at him.

“I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t be able to do much if I were a Qunari.” He chuckled and set his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed for a brief moment before letting his hands wander down to her chest and squeeze her breasts. His thumbs rubbed at her hardening nipples, smiling as he watched her cheeks turn pink and her legs shift.

“Spread your legs,” he whispered directly into her ear. She felt her insides melt in delight as she obeyed. One of his hands moved down past her stomach and between her thighs. She could feel his hand cup her covered lips, her hips rocking to rub his hand against her.

Atheva was sure he could feel the dampening gusset of her underwear, that he could feel that she already wanted him. She could definitely feel how badly he wanted her, but knew he had something in mind to get her just as needy. His hand lingered between her thighs for a few moments longer, working her into a blushing mess.

“Cullen,” she whined as she looked back up at him, her stomach twisting into excited knots when she saw his cocky smile. Her hips stopped when he looked down at her, and his smile softened.

“Yes, darling?” He cooed, though he didn’t wait for her answer. His hand dipped beneath the elastic of her underwear, rubbing at the bare skin beneath. His index and middle fingers pushed between her lips and against the hood of her clit, rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her reaction was enough for him to move his index finger further down her and beneath the hood, pressing directly against her clit. She squirmed in his hold, her cheeks burning as she bit at her lower lip.

Cullen squeezed her breast and pressed his palm against her hardening nipple as his fingers moved away from her clit, going to trace her inner lips. Her toes curled as she felt him brush against her slit and briefly dip inside of her. He could feel how wet she was and smiled once more before his lips pressed briefly against the top of her head.

“Do you want me?” He said simply, his hand pulling from her underwear. She nodded briefly, trying to control her breathing so she didn’t sound _too_ eager.

“O-Of course,” she replied, turning to face him. Her hand brushed against his contained erection and she saw a flash of lust on his face before he smirked down at her.

“Of course.” As he repeated her words, he brought his hand to his lips. Atheva watched quietly as he licked her taste off of his fingers before reaching forward to take hold of her chin. Her heart beat in her ears as he kissed her once more, the taste of her arousal on his tongue.

As he pulled back, nipping at her lower lip for a moment, he hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his pants. To add to the romantic moment, he began to hum the basic melody of Lady Marmalade. She giggled behind a raised hand, though she lost it completely when he turned.

“Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada,” he said with a far too serious expression for what he was doing. The waistband of his pants was pulled down past his butt, showing off the grey pair of boxer briefs he wore. She knew if he were facing her she would be able to see his erection outlined in the thin fabric. Lucky for her, she got a rather decent look at his front when he got his pants off.

“Um, Cullen?” She asked, nervously curling a piece of hair around her finger as he turned back to face her.

“Yes?”

“Can I, um, request something? It’s completely fine if you say no,” she added quickly, not wanting him to feel pressured into something.

“Atheva, we’ve been together for almost a year. Anything you want is almost perfectly fine,” he replied with a grin, reaching to cup her burning cheek. She could feel her heart melt as she leaned against his palm.

“Can you, ah, wear my panties?” She mumbled.

“What?”

“M-My underwear… Would you try it on?” Her voice was louder this time and she shut her eyes tight so she didn’t see his initial reaction.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he couldn’t think of any reason to say no.

“They might break,” he warned.

“They were free, it’s totally fine!” She said, her eyes flying open. Her thumbs hooked in the elastic band of her undies and she fell onto her back for an easier way to pull them off. She could hear him chuckling at her, but she didn’t care. She finally had a cute boy who loved her and didn’t think her request was weird or “gay.”

Once she was free from the silky garment, she handed it over to her boyfriend. Cullen studied it for a moment before setting the panties down on the bed to take off his own underwear. He did exactly as she had, smiling up at her from his spot on the bed, and tossed his briefs away with his pants.

He sat back up and took the underwear into his hands, holding the black fabric out in front of him to inspect the design.

“I have to ask how you got these for free, because they seem like they would be expensive, with all the lacey bits and the softness…” He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, so, like… Victoria’s Secret. If you sign up for the mailing list—the physical one, I don’t know about emails—then you get coupons every month for like ten percent off your purchase, a free pair of panties, and a bag or something if you buy enough shit. Which is easy to do if it’s just the amount of a bra and a single pair of undies,” she explained with a roll of her eyes.

“Understood,” he replied, “So it really doesn’t matter if they rip or something?”

“It really doesn’t.”

Cullen nodded before taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He knew he wasn’t going to fit comfortably in his tiny elf girlfriend’s underwear flaccid, so it was going to be a hell of an experience with an erection.

He slid off the bed so he could stand, absolutely sure that it would make the process of fixing the fit much easier. Atheva watched him with a grin and brilliant red cheeks, enjoying the view of his butt wrapped in her underwear.

“They make your ass look huge,” she mumbled as she dragged a pillow over to her to hide behind. “Like, really bubbly, if that makes sense?”

“Of course they do, they’re tiny.” Cullen turned finally, and she almost lost it. The fabric was straining around his dick and made whoever saw him very aware of his arousal and size. The tip poked out from beneath the waistband, which he continued to tug on with a frown. “I don’t know if this will work. It’s rather uncomfortable….”

“Y-You don’t have to keep them on anymore if you don’t want to,” Atheva breathed, “You can take them off whenever you want.”

He tilted his head at her reply before grinning and leaving the waistband alone. He climbed back onto the bed and reached to take a gentle hold of her chin for a kiss.

“If this is what you like, it’s completely fine with me,” he murmured. He could feel how much warmer she was when his hand slid to her cheek, and he chuckled. “I think you like it a lot.”

Atheva bit her lip and nodded, smiling when he grinned down at her. His lips pressed to her forehead before he sat back in front of her. She couldn’t decide what she wanted out of the situation, but she was honestly content with just looking at him for now.

But that wouldn’t make for a fun sexy night, would it? After a few moments of staring at him, her eyes studying his body as if she hadn’t seen it before, she crawled over to him. She watched a look of confusion settle on his face until she gently pushed against his shoulder, urging him to lay on his back.

When he was comfortable, she took her place between his legs and tugged the waistband down his cock, making sure her fingers brushed against him. A small twitch in response made her smile before she pressed her lips to his skin. A soft kiss and then a gentle flick of her tongue from between her lips was all he received before she noticed the pre oozing out of him.

Atheva took a deep breath before pressing her tongue flat against the underside of his shaft and slowly dragging it up to his tip. She could taste him, salty with both sweat and precum, inside her mouth. Her tongue worked the rest of his cock, tasting every inch of him before she looked up to see his face.

Cullen’s cheeks were red and he had a hand over his mouth.

“I want to hear you,” she whispered, reaching to grip his elbow and tug lightly at his arm so he would drop his hand. When he did as she asked, she smiled and gently wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock so it would stand steady.

Her lips wrapped around his tip and she sucked lightly before slowly sliding down his shaft. Her tongue rubbed against him between sucks until finally she found herself unable to take more of him into her mouth.

At that point the fingers around his base began to work up and down the amount she couldn’t take, making him moan softly. She felt his hips thrust upwards, forcing an extra inch into her mouth and almost into her throat.

Atheva’s removal from his dick made an audible popping noise as she tried to catch her breath from almost gagging. Cullen gave an apologetic smile as her hand continued to work him the best she could. Her thumb pressed against his tip, rubbing gentle circles against him.

She could hear his breathing hitch as she took him back into her mouth, tongue flicking against his cock when she found herself as far as she could go. Her free hand gently cupped his balls, squeezing them every time she bobbed her head up so that only his tip remained in her mouth.

It didn’t take the poor boy long to reach his pique, his breathing shallow as his hips began to push up again. He couldn’t help himself as he reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair to hold her down. He never made it past her limit, so she didn’t mind as he thrust into her mouth and finally released himself into her mouth and down her throat.

“Maker’s breath…” He whispered, releasing her to lay back and catch his breath. Atheva pushed herself up onto her knees and wiped her mouth and chin clean. She wasn’t one to complain about having to swallow, even if it left a weird feeling in her throat.

“So, since you have your interview tomorrow, I’ll let you sleep now,” she cooed sweetly, crawling up the bed to lay beside him. “But tomorrow night, I hope you’re ready to make it up to me.”

“I’ll make it up to you even when there’s nothing to make up for,” he whispered as his arms wrapped around her. He pressed his lips against his cheeks in a gentle kiss before reaching a hand down to tug at her underwear. “Can I take these off for now? Maybe… we can go buy a better fitting pair for when you’re in the mood again when you’re free.”

“Sounds like the perfect plan.”


End file.
